The present invention relates to disposable diapers, incontinence undergarments and similar articles. More specifically, the present invention relates to a dual-layered protective undergarment, such as a disposable diaper, where a first layer can be removed after it has been soiled leaving a second layer readied for use,
Parents are all too familiar with the problems associated with diapers. It seems that if it's possible for an infant to go through all the diapers that one has packed, it will happen. And the disposable diaper, which is the most prevalent form of diaper in use today, is not a condensed product that stores easily. There is a “bulk” factor involved with disposable diapers that limits the number that a parent may reasonably carry around when shopping, or traveling, or when just running around doing errands. Certainly there have been aides for the parents that help to manage the diaper and baby care situations, such as storage bags that allow one to carry a number of diaper products along with formula and other supplies. Still, the total number of diapers remains limited and the potential for running low on diaper supplies is a real possibility at times.
In addition to diapers, the same issues hold true for other types of undergarments. Specifically, older persons do use undergarments that resemble disposable diapers for incontinence and other maladies. These undergarments generally have the same type of construction and use the same components albeit sized differently for an adult body. The benefits of the present invention apply equally to these types of products and any others that have similar characteristics.
There have been attempts in the prior art to improve the convenience and function of disposable diapers and similar products. For instance, in U.S. Patent Application No. 2004/0122401 A1 (Van Gompel, et al) teaches the use of a disposable undergarment with a separately detachable crotch area. The crotch portion is a supplemental absorbent and is used to augment the performance of undergarment in providing protection. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,840,926 B2 (Nukina, et al) a feminine hygienic pad is disclosed that includes multiple absorbent layers that can be exposed sequentially. The hygienic pad is directed for a certain use, however, that is less rigorous than the conditions experienced in applications such as a disposable diaper. Once soiled, the first exposed layer in the Nukina invention can be removed thereby exposing a next layer of absorbent protection. Similarly, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,910,137 (Clark, et al) a multilayered absorbent pad is disclosed for use as a feminine hygiene product. Each absorbent layer is segregate and once soiled; a layer can be removed to expose a new unused layer.
A disposable diaper is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,447 (Gagnon) where the invention provides for a reusable inner liner that can be used to extend the performance of the diaper product. The reusable liner is washable and can be reinserted into the crotch portion of the disposable diaper as can readily be seen and appreciated in the drawings. In this instance, the reusable liner merely provides additional absorbency and does not operate to allow multiple uses of a single disposable diaper type product. The objective is to reduce the amount of waste being disposed rather then extending the usage of the diaper type product.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,738 (Clark) a feminine hygiene product is disclosed that includes multiple absorbent layers that are scaled laterally to prevent leakage from one layer to the next. The individual absorbent layers are subject to removal once soiled, but as was discussed above, the nature of the use of this product is different from the considerations that factor into a diaper or similar type of protective undergarment Lastly. U.S. Design Pat. No. D436,400 (Klecker) reveals a reusable diaper that appears to include an elastic rim and tab type fasteners.
The prior art has advanced the field of disposable diapers and feminine hygiene products although there still remain some longstanding problems. For instance, the need still exists for a protective undergarment with multiple and sequentially accessible absorbent layers that are capable of absorbing a substantial quantity of bodily waste products, e.g., urine and feces. The usual amount of elimination that is produced by an infant or an adult greatly exceeds that as might be anticipated for feminine hygiene products and typically occurs in one instance rather than the incremental accumulation that occurs in conjunction with feminine hygiene products. In addition, the need for an absorbent undergarment of the type exemplified by the present invention is shown by the lack of a diaper or adult protective undergarment that provides against segregate lateral and vertical leakage from multiple absorbent layers. This feature is important in maintaining those absorbent layers that are not in use in a dry and ready state and it prevents the exiting of bodily fluids from the edges of the undergarment.
In addition, there has been a long felt need for a protective undergarment that has multiple absorbent layers that is able to be packaged and stored in a convenient fashion. Further, there has been a long felt need for protective undergarments that have can assist the parent or user in finding tabs or snaps in darkened conditions. These and other problems that have been known have been resolved with the advent of the present invention as will be shown in the drawings and in the discussion below.